


Double Trouble: A KurooAka Weekend

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Halloween, Horror movie references, Kurooaka Weekend 2016, M/M, Referenced Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: Three short chapters of Kuroo and Akaashi, originally written for KurooAka Weekend 2016 held over Halloween weekend on tumblr.   Chapter Themes:CandyHorror MovieCostume Overall Rating is T, but individual ratings/notes are on each chapter.





	1. I Want Candy

**Author's Note:**

> **10/28 Theme: Candy**  
>  First year Akaashi, second year Kuroo and Bokuto.  
> Rated G.
> 
> In which Bokuto is an excellent matchmaker and Kuroo Tetsurou isn't as smooth as he thinks he is.
> 
> (Had some issues with the dating when I posted this from my drafts. Hopefully it's showing up with the newer fics now.)

Akaashi Keiji, unbeknownst to most people outside of his family and volleyball team had a sweet tooth. Which is why he started silently cursing Bokuto when Kuroo tossed him a package of pumpkin pudding flavored Kit-Kats before their match. Because really, who  _ else _ would have told Kuroo that not only did Keiji like sweets, but also that he was an absolute sucker for seasonal flavors?

It wasn't that he minded Bokuto telling Kuroo everything—they were friends, after all—but was it absolutely necessary to tell him anything about Keiji? Especially when Kuroo had that damnably smug smirk plastered across his face, looking like he'd already won their practice match, prelims and Nationals. And maybe a few games that Keiji wasn't even aware of playing.

Except he was starting to become aware.

Aware of the handsome smile he sometimes shared with friends like Bokuto and Kenma. Aware of the clever wordplay to cover up his nerves and the equally awful jokes when his guard was down. Keiji hated to admit that Kuroo was growing on him and that he wanted to spend time with the older boy even without Bokuto around.

And he was certainly starting to pick up on the fact that Kuroo was very aware of  _ him _ .

Before, he'd always given Keiji space— unlike with Bokuto, the two of them always draped across each other like a pair of drunkards. Although it still wasn't like that between them, the boundaries had gotten smaller. Kuroo would stand closer or lean in to talk. There had been a subtle press of Kuroo’s hand on the small of his back during their last training camp, a touch that left Keiji’s skin tingling for days.

Other things weren't quite as subtle, like the eye-rolling sigh Kenma was constantly giving Kuroo whenever Keiji was near, or the blush on his cheeks whenever he was caught staring. 

Bokuto, of course, was Kuroo’s biggest tell. There was no way Keiji could ignore how Bokuto teased Kuroo whenever he got flustered—the first time he saw it, Keiji knew he was fucked, because a flustered Kuroo was the real Kuroo and he was pathetically cute—or brush off Bokuto’s fishing expeditions every time he asked Keiji’s opinion on Kuroo.

The candy was the last on a long list of things Keiji had noticed Kuroo notice about him. How he found out—if he had asked or Bokuto volunteered the information—didn't matter. He'd learned what Keiji liked and then gone out and bought it to give to him. It was probably the most direct thing he'd done since the hand on Keiji’s back moment. Definitely the most thoughtful.

He was already starting to walk away—and oh, how clever he must have thought he was being, tossing the little bag to Keiji with nothing more than a call of his name, like it was casual, something that he did all of the time. Except he didn't. Except he didn't give Bokuto anything, despite Keiji standing right beside him. Except instead of pouting about the snub, Bokuto had just given him a knowing grin and raised one eyebrow. 

“Kuroo-san,” Keiji caught up to him before he could get too far away. The rest of Nekoma continued on ahead of them to the locker rooms.

Kenma heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes at both of them before walking past, game in hand. Bokuto lingered, trying and failing in an attempt appear unobtrusive. Keiji pointedly ignored him, though he was a little grateful to have him near. It wasn't that he was afraid Kuroo was teasing him or that he would be cruel, but if he was wrong about Kuroo’s intentions and the conversation went poorly, Keiji knew he could count on Bokuto.

“Kuroo-san,” he said again, “thank you. This is one of my favorites this time of year.”

“Oh, y-yeah? Is it?” Kuroo tried to dismiss it as nothing, but he was blushing and raked a hand through his hair like he was nervous. 

“I'm sure a little owl told you,” he glanced pointedly in Bokuto’s direction. “He hasn't told me your favorite though.”

Kuroo's blush darkened and Keiji found himself enjoying the moment. It was rare to see the confident boy rattled by anything, least of all a first year asking about his favorite kind of fall candy. Keiji couldn’t be nervous if Kuroo was flustered enough for the both of them.

“I, um… I actually like those pumpkin marshmallow things a lot,” he said. 

“Have you ever had them dipped in chocolate? That's the best.” Keiji gave him a warm smile, rare and beautiful. He nodded in the direction Nekoma had gone. “You should hurry before you get in trouble, Kuroo-san, but… I'd like it if you found me after our match.”

“You would?”

Keiji held up the bag of miniature Kit-Kats. “We could share?”

The smile that crossed Kuroo’s face—the real, friends-only one—was worth the offer. It was like Bokuto’s smile, stunning in its intensity and genuine in its warmth, but Bokuto’s smile had never made Keiji feel so tight in his chest. Never made him want to through caution and propriety out the window for a kiss. Kuroo did all of that and more, just with the upturn of his lips.  

“I'll find you,” Kuroo promised. “Even if I have to miss the bus back.”

“Maybe you should,” Keiji suggested, unable to help the way that his normally quiet voice went even quieter than usual. Almost… breathy. “The shop near the train station sells marshmallow pumpkins. I’d be happy to walk with you.”

And just like that, the smile turned into a pleased grin, but there was still a certain shyness to Kuroo’s eyes that made it honest. Keiji liked it.

“I’ll make sure Kenma forgets to notice I’m not there when the bus leaves.” Kuroo started walking again, before he really did get in trouble with his team. He tossed another smile over his shoulder. “Don’t think this means I’ll go easy on you during the game though.”

“I’ll hold it against you if you do,” he countered, “and then Kenma-san probably won’t do you any favors.”

Kuroo’s laughter echoed down the hall as he called back, “You’re probably right.”

Keiji watched him disappear around the corner into the locker room Nekoma was using, a soft expression on his face, his fingers twisting around each other and the back of candy. He jumped slightly as Bokuto all but pounced on him, arm going around his shoulders and calling his name like he’d just set up the perfect toss.

“I like chocolate, by the way,” Bokuto grinned, dragging Keiji towards the rest of their own team. “You both owe me like, a ton.”

He considered arguing, but in the end Keiji just sighed fondly and agreed.

—END—


	2. Cradle of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **10/29 Theme: Horror Movie **  
> ****  
> University Fic  
>  Referenced (briefly) BoKuroAka  
> Rating: T (for movie-related content)
> 
> Spoilers for Cradle of Fear, in case that matters to anyone.
> 
> Kuroo and Akaashi have a date night involving chest-popping monsters, aliens and cake.

“These people are horrible and deserve to die.”

Akaashi’s words were flat and left no room for argument.

“Maybe not the first girl,” Kuroo said, never taking his eyes off of the screen, where a man was obsessively searching keywords on a laughably dated Internet. “Or the creepy old dude, I guess. But the others and this guy, yeah.”

“He's going to be sorry when he actually finds The Sickroom,” Akaashi predicted. 

Kuroo snorted. “We can only hope.”

“I admire you for pretending this is going to lead anywhere else. The only question is how he's going to die once he finds it,” Akaashi said with a shrug. 

“After what he did to his date? I'm hoping for slow and painful.”

Akaashi hummed his agreement at that.

He was curled up beside Kuroo on their sofa, head on his shoulder and popcorn long gone. Tuesday night was Horror Night and their current movie of choice was full of blood, breasts, bad acting and bad decisions. Not necessarily in that order. 

They kept watching as Akaashi’s prediction came true and the character was treated to a starring role in the same murderous cam shows he'd become obsessed with. Then it was revealed who his father was, linking him back to the other murders and making Kuroo crow things like “your son was a fucking monster, Inspector,” every time the man lamented the loss of his dear child.

Akaashi wondered every ten minutes or so why they hadn't just turned the damn thing off and watched something else. The movie was dated, cheesy, overfilled with gore and even cheesier special effects, and while his and Kuroo’s English was excellent, the accents made him yearn for subtitles. They only had one night a week to watch horror together—Bokuto strictly vetoed them the rest of the time—and surely they had a dozen better titles than this. He should have been suspicious as soon as Kuroo said it was a recommendation from Yamamoto.

But, he had to admit, it was strangely compelling. Grindhouse meets arthouse, maybe. Or maybe it was more like a car accident—so awful that he couldn’t look away. Whichever it was, at this point they were almost to the end so they might as well finish it. Even if Kuroo was yelling at the screen and he was constantly making snide comments.

It had never been about the movie anyway. Tuesdays never were.

The blood-spattered climax did not disappoint. Or maybe it did. Akaashi couldn’t be sure. Kuroo was actively cheering on the villians by then, fully sick of the Inspector and claiming that at least “the bad guys were honest.” Akaashi couldn’t be sure about that either, but he wasn’t going to argue it. It was more amusing to watch Kuroo get worked up to the point that he thought the other man might throw something at the screen. It didn’t happen often.

Bokuto came home from his late shift during a particularly gory moment and he groaned loudly as soon as he saw the screen, covering his face and heading towards their bedroom. “I’m taking a shower and going to bed. You can join me when the nightmare-fest is over.”

“We’re watching  _ Alien  _ after this,” Kuroo called after him. Bokuto just groaned louder and left them to their blood and guts, slamming the bedroom door so that he couldn’t hear it.

Akaashi raised his brow at Kuroo. “We’re watching  _ Alien _ ?”

“Yes. If we’re going to watch giant bugs pop out of bodies, I’d at least like to watch one do it that doesn’t look like the spider-baby doll from  _ Toy Story _ .” 

“It did look like that, didn’t it?” he considered, reaching for the remote as the credits started to roll. “How did Yamamoto-san even find—no, you know what, I don’t even want to know.”

“I think it might have started with Tanaka—you know, his long lost twin from Karasuno?”

Akaashi hid a laugh behind his hand. “I remember. You’re probably right.”

Kuroo grinned, getting up from the comfortable sofa to get fresh snacks from the kitchen while Akaashi set up the next movie. He returned with a pair of very pretty cake slices that Akaashi didn’t remember seeing in the fridge earlier when they’d made dinner together.

“You were holding out on me with dessert?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” He offered one of the plates. “And I wasn’t sure how soon the gore was going to start.”

“Didn’t stop you from eating all of the popcorn before the first murder was over,” Akaashi pointed out, taking the plate. The cakes were from their favorite bakery just a few blocks over, filled with fruit and topped with whipped cream. Even for their Tuesday date nights, it was a treat.

“Popcorn doesn’t count during horror.”

“That’s a new argument.”

“Does that mean I win?”

“No, but I’ll forgive you because of the cake.” He kissed Kuroo softly when he sat back down beside him on the sofa. “I’m not forgiving you for that awful movie.”

“I can live with that,” he returned the kiss with one of his own and wrapped his free arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. 

They settled into each other and the couch, falling content and quiet as they watched  _ Alien  _ for what was probably the twentieth time. When they finished eating, they curled up even closer, ending up draped across each other as they stretched out over the length of the sofa. Kuroo played with Akaashi’s hair, occasionally offering commentary about the movie. Akaashi had heard most of it before, but he didn’t mind. It had been one of the first ones they watched together, when they realized that they shared a love of horror movies. He always enjoyed rewatching it.

Smiling, Akaashi closed his eyes and—with Kuroo holding him close—fell asleep as Sigourney Weaver tried to keep her dwindling crew alive aboard the  _ Nostromo.  _

—END—


	3. Believe in Kuroo Tetsurou Who Believes in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **10/30 Theme: Costumes**  
>  University Fic  
> Referenced KenHina  
> Rating: G
> 
> Kuroo thinks Akaashi's costume is boring, but he's not the one who's going to freeze his ass off.
> 
> Note: Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto and Hinata all play on the same university team.

“That is not a Halloween costume,” Kuroo leaned against the bedroom door, arms folded across his bare chest. Blue painted lines circled and striped his arms and torso. “Don't get me wrong, babe, I love the suit, but c’mon. Bodyguard again? Isn't that a little boring?”

“Don't call me babe,” Akaashi turned away from the full-length mirror. “And yours is so original?”

“It's a classic, thank you very much.”

“It is not a classic, it's an excuse for you to show off.”

Kuroo grinned, stalking across the floor and reaching for Akaashi’s tie. “I can't help it if I look good.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and looked impatient while Kuroo straightened his tie. He wasn't about to admit that Kuroo made for a very attractive Kamina. Not after the fuss he'd made trying to convince Akaashi to put on a pair of booty shorts and a triangle top.

“While you're looking good, at least Kenma and I won't be freezing. Which is more than I can say for you and Hinata-kun.”

Kuroo shrugged. “I've got the cloak and Chibi-chan has Simon’s coat. Which is more than we had last year when Bokuto and I talked the rest of the team into that Kill la Kill group.”

“Yes, I seem to recall you begging to borrow my boring suit jacket in the middle of Shibuya.”

“I seem to recall you being disappointed at covering up the view,” Kuroo pushed his hips foward and pulled Akaashi closer, both hands on his waist beneath the jacket in question.

“You're a show-off, but it is a nice view,” Akaashi conceded.

“See?” he smirked, leaning in to lay a kiss on Akaashi’s mouth. “Speaking of show-offs… Did Oikawa decide what celebrity you and Kenma are supposed to be bodyguarding tonight?”

“He said it's a surprise. I'm a little concerned.”

“Only a little?”

“Kenma said he'd stay home if it was too bad. Oikawa is a pain, but he wouldn't try to make Kenma uncomfortable,” Akaashi reminded him. “Not when he has to deal with you and Hinata-kun at practice on Monday.”

He smirked. “Chibi-chan is worse than me. I let Kenma fight his own fights, but Hinata gets even.”

“So does Kenma.”

Kuroo nodded, laughing. “I know. Believe me. So are you ready to go? We’re meeting them at the train station, right?”

“Yes.” Akaashi slipped an earpiece behind his ear and tucked the unconnected end under the collar of his jacket. He had an expensive pair of sunglasses that he slipped into the jacket’s inner pocket.

“You really do look good,” Kuroo told him, snagging another kiss. He smiled into it when Akaashi slid his hand into his hair, pulling gently and kissing back.

“So do you.” He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and leaned into him, his eyes going heated and devious. “And if you ask for my jacket  _ before _ you start shivering this time... “

“Yeah?” Kuroo gave him a curious, lopsided smile. 

Akaashi hummed, giving him a smile that promised everything. “Then I'll wear Yoko’s outfit for you when we get home.”

—END—


End file.
